Darkness Redemption
by yasha kazuki
Summary: This is a gift fic for Karosai, nagi/omi yade yadde just read kids its pretty good Chapta 8 up finally!
1. Karosai...heres looking at you ,kid

Me again!!  
Awww don't act like you didnt miss me.....Im actually writing this one for Karosai because she spent a lot of her time writing a fic for all us Nagi/Omi lovers so yeah. This one is about what happens after the team broke up and what would happen if Omi changed with his teamates absence and what he changed to exactly. Just to warn everyone, I love demons, Im not evil or anything i just love em so there might be reference to demons and angels(cause I love them too) Yeah...I don't really know how to explain it so just read and all this will fall into place....BAH  
Disclaimers:I don't own anything cause if I did , believe me , the series would be a hell of a lot different e.i.yaoi, no cloths, stuff like that. So don't sue because I just spent my money on Gravitation manga and wont have any for a long while. Yeah  
ps:the POV starts as Kens but its gonna change  
  
  
I took another long drink from my water bottle. It was tough trying to stay in shape after all this time, especially sense I knew my life didnt depend on it if I was a bit slower then usual. Basically just a question of motivation. But getting to play with children all day did help.  
Ever since Weiss dismissed a year ago, I've been the coach and physical Education teacher at the local Elementary school. It was a great life and I love it, although I can honestly say , Id never thought I d be able to do what /I/ wanted in life, even after Weiss broke up. But somebody must have been looking out for me , because they excepted my application.Sure enough, I didnt put ex-assassin as previous job experiences, but I was still surprised.  
Anyways, this new life I had built for myself was great , except that I was no longer in contact with my former allies. Somedays Id just love to open the door to the koneko to find OM scolding Yoji or Manx with her information on the next target..hell I even miss Aya's rants on why Takatori should die. But none-the-less, we really didnt agree to stay in contact and I suppose the others were just living up to that. Besides , I guess forgetting that part of our lives was best for all of us, even if it did mean leaving old friendships behind.  
As I packed up my equipment for the day, after my day-end work-out, the wind picked up slightly. It wasnt a cold wind, although the sweat that covered my body made it feel somewhat cool against my skin. I realized that this was my life. How such simple things I could notice, now that I was free. It felt great to know that I wouldnt be waking up to cloths stained by anothers blood, or the guilt of knowing that such hands that arranged delicate, Pure flowers, had ripped apart a living creature just the night before. I wonder if the others felt this satisfaction every day..I chuckled at that bemusing thought and felt the cooling breeze on my body for a few more minutes before I grabbed my jacket and left the locker room.  
At my small apartement, I sat my things upon the couch and headed for the refridgerator. I grabbed the carton of day old chinese food I had bought, but didnt finish yesterday. Grabbing the remote for the TV , I flipped it on. I really didnt have a use for TV other then news topics and of course the games. I must have bought like 20 sports channels. Either way I wasnt paying much attention until the word 'murder' appeared.I cranked the volume.   
"A young man was found dead today in the Hogisawa park, two young children came across the body of an unidentified man while playing catch. Police are disgusted , for the body was found mutilated to the point where he was unrecognisable. The only true clues of this murder were the two penetration marks on the neck of the body , which might be able to determine what was used in the killing . The park is now off-limits to the public, for safety reasons and for further investigation ...now onto sports"  
Although I had seen and heard of many murders in the past, this one caught my eye. Something so familiar about it all. But what? Mutilation...penetration marks?...Sometimes I wish I was as smart as I was athletic...Oh well..it wasnt part of my life anymore...then, almost as if it heard my thoughts, the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Siberian...its Manx"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Two figures stood upon the roof top of a strange building. Both slender and rather dainty young creatures were silhouetted by the moon light. They both were in conversation.  
"You got the money?"  
"Yeah.They paid without hesitation.....That was an easy job wasnt it love?"  
"Very...Almost boring....atleast we got to play with our victim before its demise..."said the shorter of the two in a rather unamused tone, licking its fingers.  
The taller of the two(which isnt saying much) pulled the other closer to itself in a tight embrace, winding its arms around the others waist.  
"Don't worry my dear Koi, there will be more to come..."  
The other returned the embrace .........  
"That you can be sure of"  
TBC!!!!  
  
  
Kitty notes:dun dun DUUUUNN...what will happen next?.....actually thats a good question....heh..im making it up as i go along...Anyways as for the inspiration...Last night I was listening to one of my CDs while I slept and the piece of crap broke and repetivly played this one song...Change (in the house of flies) by Deftones........ I woke up with the urge to write something like this....weird huh? Anyways I hope You all like and please..PLEASE for the love of Shinji tell me what you think..wether I should continue or taking out to the back woods and shot for writing this...It would help a lot....thankies!!! Oh and Karosai...you better like cause I just wasted a day of March brake writing this...-_-...(just kidding)..and remember minna , Im open to suggestions....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. BAH! my head hurts (title,no relation to...

Back kids!!!....ok let me warn you first, writing this is a brain-dead Yasha!..Last night getting something out of the trunk of the car, the lid came down and hit me square in the head!!It hurts terribly, so if anything sounds,,,crazy blame it on the car..Im not thinking right...anyways on with da fic!  
Disclaimers: Now here is a word of thought for you I don't own..so don't sue...*bows*thankies  
  
I stared at the back entrance of the building I knew so well.   
Kritiker had bought the basement part of Koneko for our missions, so technically it wasnt Komeko anymore..we just called it that out of habit.  
I opened the door in the back entrance which led to the basement and walked down those familiar   
stairs. It felt strange..even stranger when all the memories of death, pain and carnidge came flooding back, more with each step. As i entered the basement, I was stunned! Every thing was exactly the same!.I would have thought with our departure , the place was no longer needed but I guess Kritiker thought it was to good of a hide-out just to leave. I could see the Sofa was as it had always been, the flat screen where we had our missions sent to us was still there too. There wasnt a spec of dust.Kritiker must have one hell of a janitor...wonder if he's an assassin too... Bah , im getting off subject ..i do that sometimes..anyways the place looked great, I also noticed some new additions such as high tech computer stuff I bet Omi'd have a field day with...thats when I noticed just who was there..well actually I had no choice but to. Yohji came flying out of no wheres and hugged me to death...  
"Kenny old buddy , old pal!! How the hell are ya???" he yelled happily as he cut of my circulation.  
"Yohji..cant breath....let ...go" I managed to choke out.  
"Huh?..oh sorry Kenken..just happy ta see ya..How've you been?" asked Yohji straitening me up after his brutal attack of friendship.  
"I've been great..got a job and everything! I've missed you guys though..howve YOU been ?" I awnsered.   
"Me? Why I've been hanging with t his little lady here!" he said pointing at Manx, who was watching the conversation we were having. " I ve become a Kritiker investigator myself..with my newest and greatest partner, the lovely Manx!" he finished putting his arm around her. To me , Manx didnt look comfortable. She threw Yohji's arm off of her shoulders and grabbed some documents, I've guessed held the info that I had been dreading to find out about.  
"I guess thats all thats coming , Siberian I-" she was cut of by a grunt-sound that came from behind. I tuned around to see who it was , although the grunt was so familiar I already knew Aya was there.  
"AYA!!!!!" Yohji and I yelled in unison. He must have been right behind me...I wouldnt have noticed...sneaky bastard.   
"..."  
Was his oh so predictable response.  
"Good you decided to show after all" stated Manx looking kind of coldly at Aya. "...yeah.." hey we all know, interupting Manx is something you don't do. "Come on guys lighten up!! Manx..why are we here?" I asked before a fight broke out.  
"As I was saying, I called you here, because Im sure You've heard of the murder thats all over the news..that body found in the park" she said with the familiar air she used to explain missions.  
"Yeah" I awnsered, Aya just nodded .  
" Well the man found in that park the other day was the minister of Peace's son-in law. It wasnt just another murder but mutilation and torcher, take a look at these photos we took from the scene of the crime."  
Manx pulled out some photos from one of the port-foilios. It was a gruesome sight indeed . The mans limbs were each severed terribly , he was missing an arm and a huge hole in his chest. Also the two pierce marks on the neck were also visible, just like the TV reporter said. Honestly, I felt l ike tossing my cookies to be blunt.It was terrible.  
"The reason we are even looking into this case was because we've found murders such as there before. In fact many times, They started appearing months ago with almost no clues except the two marks on the neck.The only reason they weren't announced to the public was because they were our own agents."  
"Why call us...we accomplished the mission we set out to do and are no longer under the services of Kritiker"  
Aya retorted and I agreed, we WERE no longer part of weiss and were giving the right to live again.Surely they could get another assassin to take on this job. I looked at Yohji who must have read my thoughts because he mouthed to me 'I don't know either' I guess they hadn't told him exactly why yet.  
"Reasoning for chosing to ask you hear for one last mission is because you were the best of the best. Many of our assassins are well trained and all but none of them ca get into the head of an assassin trained by Kritiker.."  
This shocked everyone..even Yohji...what did she mean Kritiker trained, why would they train an enemy? I was about to ask just that when she handed me a document.She handed one to all of us.  
  
"Don't open it unless you want to take this mission, I will understand if you don't want to but if you don't, I have a feeling many more innocents will gt hurt."  
She looked serious with almost a look of plea in her eyes. I heard Yohji pipe up " Im in baby cakes" he smiled at her, almost make you wonder...  
Aya also voiced his awnser with a simple "me too"  
And I couldnt just turn down a chance to help innocents so I had to Comply "me three"  
" Fine , inside the package is a picture of our target, it was secretly taken just before one of our agents was killed by said murderer..brace yourselves"  
That certainly wasnt a positive thing to say...why brace ourselves?..I wasnt the only one upset about this, Aya frowned and even Yohji's perminate smile was washed off his face. We all three opened the package with caution and pulled out a big glossy photo.  
It was a picture of two boys. The front one had a heavy looking chain in his hands and looked as if I knew him..but from where?..The other boy....no...oh no this can't be...Omi?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Omi POV  
We both sat in the living room of the apartment we shared. I was on the couch watching Nagi who was on the floor counting money..he did that often.I watched his beauty no matter what he did it was just so cute! Don't know why but sitting there , I thought of the day I met the real Nagi..well I had met him before..but the real one , deep inside, Bah I'll just tell ya about how we came to be.  
It was another boring day of boring normal life..its funny how all through my time with Weiss , I had always hated death and killing, but now that I was no longer an assassin, I found my life without it...to be dull. I had moved out and gotten an apartment in the middle of town. All the guys went there separate ways, Ken ; something to do with sports, Yohji; my guess? Male prostitute , Aya; lets just say if he could marry his sister, Im sure he would I don't hate the guys, honest, its just they had something to go to, me, I had nothing. Walking around aimlessly as I did ever so often these days, I found my Self around the water front. Close to where just a few days ago we had our battle with Shwartz. I don't know why but I went along the shore.Water is calming right? It is said to cure restlessness right? Anyways I walked along the shore and saw something that made my blood run cold.. A body!! Sure I was a killer and everything but finding bodies is still a very scary thing. Being the curious little cat I was , I decided to check it out after my shock. I came closer only to note three things 1) It wasnt dead   
2) It was the Shwarts kid  
3) It wasnt dead!!  
  
My first thought was to run..I knew what he was capable of, my second thought was to kill him, he was the enemy and besides, didnt look to good. I could have been doing him a favor , putting him out of his misery. So I approached him cautiosly even if he was unconscious . I was going to strangle him so bent down to do so but stopped. This wasn't right , he just looked so innocent in that state of vulnerability . His face was so pretty, I couldn't look away. Just couldn't.... So even though he was dangerous , I went with my third thought and took him to the hospital. He moaned a bit when I picked him up but then stopped. Infact he cuddled into my chest, he was icy cold and welcomed my body heat greatly.  
I took him to the hospital and after checking him up, they said I could take him home.  
I placed him on my couch so he could rest. A few days later he awoke   
"Where the hell am I" he asked when he fist came too. I thought so much for innocence.   
"You're in my apartment, I found you on The seashore , you almost died, wheres the rest of Shwartz? Are you ok? Hows your head?" I must have over-whelmed him with questions because he just stared at me.   
"Uhhhhh...why did you help me?"  
He had me there , I had to think, I just told him what came to mind " You were alone"  
"What????"  
"Alone..Like me, Weiss is no more and even if Shwartz survived, they must think you're dead anyways, so .."  
" So what are you saying?"he asked me, it was the first time I ever looked in his eyes , he was asking a sincere question.. I never thought of Shwartz as anything , especially not sincere. It touched me how deep inside a killer was something else.   
"I don't know...but lately I've been really restless, sometimes even doubting my own sanity, Its hard to say this ..but I think I miss being an assassin...and I.." I was eye-level with him because before he awoke, I was changing his bandages , and he smiled at me. It was evil, and just riviting with unholiness and so damn cute!! I just couldn't turn away. I was almost being hypnotised by his electric eyes and before I knew it , he kissed me. I'll say this , he was a damned good kisser ! It was really only a sincere little kiss with no dirty intentions but still made me melt. He then broke away.  
"Bet I could make your life more exciting"   
And with that line, I was lost to him. He had broking me to his liking. He could have me do what ever he wanted and there would be noway for me to retaliate because I now needed him. But the truth is..I think he needed me too.  
  
Thats how Nagi and I became an item, the only reason I didnt stay in the flashback was because he sat down beside me.  
Nagi threw his arms around my neck and softly kissed me. I kissed him back.   
" I love you" he told me and I believed him , I always did because always sounded so sincere.....but then again, you can't spell sincere without 'sin'  
  
  
TBC!!!  
Bah!!! That sucked! Im so corney!!...Well I m glad Karosai, you liked it! Even if I suck at writing!!BAH my head!! It hurts, as for the rest of you, please review!! I don't know whats gonna happen yet but the next part might be up by the end of next week..Now I must go fix my sore sore head it hurts really badly...and I have a huge goose-egg oi!! I really hate that car....*glares at car* meh...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-yasha kazuki 


	3. yay!! lollipops!!!thanks!!(again no rela...

Wow!...You guys like me?...really?...*glomps every kid that reviewed* Oh thankies..ever so much! That just made my day!!..You see the brother (grrr...hate my brother) messed up my computer so I spent the last 20 minutes trying to fix it!!...  
  
But I m happy...school got cancelled today so Im allowed on the computer! YAY!! AWWW..Sweetdeily..I love Lollipops!!, thankies sweetie! , Karosai..Im glad you like it... Nothing better then Morbidness right? Koneko bombay.. You think its interesting...really..*huggles* as for you Mayfly..Im so glad you like my style, you're a doll!.. well here's my fic every kid..its short but I don't have much time, I have a report to do and am currently being chased by wild panda's so enjoy!  
Ken POV-  
What???? this cant be..no..not Omi..not OUR Omi..its not right ..some kinda mistake..  
Manx must of read my mind for she assured me this was no mistake, that was a picture of our little Omi , I felt sick.  
I looked around at everyone elses reaction upon realization that it was our former Bombay, it wasnt a good reaction.  
Yohji turned ghostly white and speechless, even Aya was shocked at this, you could tell just by looking at him, which was a shocking feat all on its own.  
"Manx how can this be...its impossible..it..no" babbled Yohji, like I said he was speechless.   
"It is possible and it is true, Omi has become the enemy, killing without any purpose, thats why I wanted you three, you were his teamates and his friends, I thought if anyone should deal with this case, it be you."   
I was stunned, I didnt quite understand? Why was Omi doing this? Did Kritiker want us to kill him? Who was the other kid? That was the question I was about to ask when Aya got to it before me."Whose the other kid?"  
Manx looked at him "Don't you recognise him?"  
I looked more closer, I know I had seen him before but where?...wait a second !  
"Shwartz kid" I blurted out, after carefully studying that photo.  
Aya and Yohji looked at me, Manx nodded.  
That confused me even more...was Omi part of Shwartz?....Omi..  
  
  
  
Nagi POV-  
School...why do I have to go to school?...what can I learn really that I don't already know?..Omi makes me go to school , because he says that if I want to get into College , I need to graduate....He says he wants me to get my education because not only is student a good alibi but he "loves" me and wants me to have a degree....I think he just makes me go because I'm on the computer more then he is ...bah...the things you do for love. Granted Omi went to school, but he went to University..what with its flexible hours and all...Grrr...I have to get up at 6:30...6 freakin 30!!..sure it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't up all night doing..er...nevermind......I hate school....  
  
Its another lovely day outside , the middle of April, Oh boy , Spring..if you cant tell I m being sarcastic.  
I've always hated Spring, to cheery for me, my personal favourite Season is Fall, I like the colors and when leaves start falling from trees, thats pretty.  
Unlike me, Omi has always loved Spring, he says it repreasens to him New beginning..whatever...sometimes Omi is just to deep sometimes, but I still love him.   
I knew from the first time I saw him that I loved him, well first I just thought he was cute and only good for one thing and after that , no use to me , but after I spent time with him , I really did fall in love with him. See! I have a heart...sort of...  
Walking down the street full of cheery people, I got closer and closer to my school, when I noticed someone..I had seen him before, He had long hair and was wearing sun glasses...oh no!...I've seen that guy in pictures of Omi's former friends..Yo-Yo ..something that starts with Y atleast...he doesnt look to happy....Fuck hes looking straight at me!!!!...  
Because of that I had to run to school...just incase he recognised me, could lead to questioning and questioning could lead to them finding Omi...that one thing I cant do . I cant lose Omi, just cant.......  
  
TBC!  
Yeah that one sucked too...oi!! I promise better stuff top come and if not ...shoot me...its just i couldnt think today..too many distractions..*shakes fist at the kid*...oh well..gotta do that report now..honestly the school work never stops.. Peeps!!! review..please I need ta know if yall like and once again thanks to you guys that reviewed...you made my day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE ALWAYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Just like bonnie and Clyde..I love them!...

Part 3  
disclaimers:Don't own , don't sue.  
Yohji POV  
  
"What?"  
"You heard me right , I saw the Shwartz kid and he saw me, he bolted as soon as he recognised me though, I..I think he was on his way to school, umm...are you sure its him Manx? I mean , if he was going to school ...maybe he, you know, turned his life around or something " I had to state this to Manx and the others . I don't know why, but if either women or children are involved, I have to defend them without enough evidence against them. It wasn't right.  
"Yohji, remember, this boy was a former member of Shwartz and trained by Esset, they teach their assassins how to come up with methodical alibis' such as this and how to make them convincing. They usually choose young children because no one would suspect a school child. The enemy Shwartz boy knows this and he wants you to believe such things . You should know this Yohji." Manx was almost scolding me . I guess she was right though. Its just , its so confusing to think of Omi as an enemy. Just trying to find false solutions to make this easier on myself I guess. Ken must have understood for he gave me an sympathetic look. Probably just as hard for the rest of us to cope with that our little Omittchi has turned bad. Even Aya seemed confused, you could see it on his face, although he still tried to keep up that stiff upper lip, guess ha didn't change that much but I'm telling ya, if he starts doing things as drastic as smiling, Im keeping my eye out for the four horse men! Anyways, the point is that we're all so worried and with no plan, salvating Omi seems like an impossible wish we all held onto for the well-being of our friend.  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Omi POV  
*Sighs*...I'm always bored when Nagi goes to school....especially when I myself have no classes....like today. Its so boring , I hate it. So basically , Im just sitting in bed , waiting for exciting things to happen. Fun stuff, Im telling ya!..not  
Hmmm..its 11:30am. I guess I had better get up and eat something...  
Heading to the kitchen of our little apartment , the awnsering Machine starts to beep. Another mission, meh, I'll check it later, I know its improfessional to leave it for later, but honestly I don't really care, we don't need any money right now my cliants problemes are none of my concern. Probably just another kidnapping or killing the family member of some big shot , bah! Boring...Such things don't excite me anymore.  
Hmmm...but its funny, I can still remember when I thought little things were drastic and I spazed over everything, but Nagi helped me through those times.  
//Flashback//  
I've been hanging out with Nagi for about 6 weeks now , he's strange but a good friend, I can tell and besides, I loved him. We didn't do anything ...you know...yet. All I knew was at this point I'd do anything for him, I knew that since we first kissed.  
  
We were out in the middle of nowhere practically, surrounded by desert. We were in Arizona because Nagi had some business to attend to, although I don't know what. With that done , we were heading for the airport, which meant passing through the desert. We had stopped at a gas station and Nagi had gotten out and was getting something, although he didnt say what, just told me to wait in the car. I didnt mind , so I waited.  
  
I was still sitting , waiting when all of a sudden, like a bat outta hell, Nagi came flying into the car.  
  
"Drive DRIVE!!!!" he yelled at me.   
"What? Why?" I asked him, he was looking at me with excited eyes.  
"Just do it!!!" without knowing why, I hammered it without anymore hesitation.  
After reaching a good distance from the gas station , I asked him what was going on and what the hell he was doing in there. I then noticed the wade of cash he clutched in his hand and the small gun tucked in his belt.  
  
"Robbing a Gas station" he said with that small but seductive smile. His eyes danced at my reaction. I knew Nagi was bad but it still shocked me when he did things spontaneously .   
"NAGI!....hey whats with the gun?"  
"I told you! Robbing a gas station!" he giggled.  
"You're so cute when you get upset"he said , crawling out of his seat and into my lap. He started kissing my neck and I loved it ...until I realized I couldn't see and almost crashed.  
"GAH! Nagi!" ...I pulled off to the side and luckily there was one of those cheap motels just up the road. He crawled out of my lap giggling "sorry baby" he sat back down in his seat.   
We decided to crash in the motel cause it was getting late . We were assigned our room and passed by the scenic route that is hookers. Young hookers, old hookers , skinny hookers fat hookers, girl hookers , boy hookers, hookers of all races, hookers with ugly faces , ACK!! Getting into verse reminded me of some sick , twisted Dr.Suess story. They were giving me supposedly seductive looks and tongue gestures but were really only just grossing me out.Nagi just giggled , grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room , sticking out his tongue at them as we passed.I had to laugh a bit at that , Nagi had no problem letting people know that I was his. I liked it that way.  
  
  
In the motel room I counted the money while Nagi lay seductively on the bed. I'm sure he was doing it on purpose . I kept distracted from him by counting his stolen money. Sure it wasn't right but he had already stolen it so might as well use it, right?  
"$ 1679 dollars ..not bad for a gas station " I informed him , finishing my counting.  
" Plus 1 cigarette pack, lighter too" he corrected me , pulling out the items and lying them on the bed . He then layed back, propped up by one elbow and slightly spread his legs apart   
  
"Baby, come and sit with me" he blew a kiss at me . I complied willingly , but how could I not? He's just so fucking sexy! He could and would seduce the Pope if giving the chance. So I came over and layed next to him. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him and we made out for a while until we heard the sirens of a police car and the hookers screaming to each other "COPS !!"They even tapped their "hooker code" on the door to warn us.  
I didn't understand but unsurprisingly , Nagi did. I have to remember to ask him how later. He said that it meant the cops were searching for robbers of a local (local...huh?) Gas station.   
We gathered our stuff and headed for the car just as the police arrived. I can honestly say Thank God for Hookers cause without 'em , we wouldn't have gotten away in time and my reckless abandon would be over before it even started.  
It was a close call that lead to a high speed chase but we lost them.  
  
After we were safe, Nagi stretched, and smiled his dreamy smile. His eyes filled with excitement and unholiness.   
  
"That was sooo fun, wasn't it baby?" he asked me. Sure , if high speed car chase and possible jail time are both considered a couples' night out .  
I frowned at him. I wasn't used to this kind of trouble.  
He looked into my eyes that were fixed on the road . From my side glance he looked a bit hurt. He then snuggled up to me.  
"Im sorry Omittchi...I forgot that your part of Weiss"he reached his hand up to play with my hair and nuzzled my neck. I giggled , I couldn't help it! It tickled!  
"Tee..er...Im NOT a Weiss anymore! ..I ..I can be bad ...its just, Im not used to it , thats all"   
  
He sat up, gave me that eerie smile and that piercing gaze and looked me straight in the eye.  
"..See, told you I d make your life exciting" I just looked at him and gulped. It felt like the first time he kissed me. A force I cant fight. He winked and snuggled back against me.  
  
" You and me, we're just like Bonnie and Clyde"  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
  
  
That was the first crime I ever committed with Nagi , he was right, Life did get more exciting from then on.  
I became more bad-ass , of course , but he still has that piercing look and sexy smile and that unexplainable pull on me which causes me to do whatever he wishes , and I could care less. But Hey! I have my Nagi, and thats all I could ever ask for .  
  
I grabbed my bowl of cereal and sat on the couch pressing the message button on the machine , then drifted back into thought. He was right again, We really were like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
Yo cats!!! writing this one at a family party...BAH!! Boring..I didnt want to come..to many little children..-_-  
Anyways, Ch 3 really sucked but hey! The only purpose for it was to explain that Yohji saw Nagi in town. I Made up for that one with this chap. I like it! I actually do.BONNIE AND CLYDE!!!! I love them i honestly do , Nagi and Omi like them sounds sooo cute!! I love it . Koneko, Im sorry Im so hard on myself, I promise that Ill stop saying mean things about my writing. Logan, Im sorry you don't like it and its not up to your expectations but listen hun, If you don't like something, tell me respectfullly not rudly such as you did. I don't mind flames if they're mature but yours most definitly wasnt. So before you go telling people they suck, try writing a fic yourself, see how hard it is. Now with that said , I must thank the rest of you for your kind words and sorry to Karosai, I know I promised this for Saturday , but stuff came up and I had no time. I dunno when the next part will be up so, I must leave to go buy Panda repellant, I have a feeling I might need it..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. You shall be here by dubbed as Sir Chapt...

Part 5(Can you believe I got this far??)  
Wow ! A whole chap 5!! Im happy I stuck with this one and didnt stop, I like it really! Sorry about the wait but my com was screwed up, hope yall arent mad with me *flashes puppie eyes* Anyways, Karosai special treat for ya in this one...can we all say Cameo?? On with da fic!   
  
Yohji POV  
  
  
"So whats our plan?" asked Ken .  
  
I knew he was very worried . Omi and he were close , hell Omi and all of us were close but Ken was beside himself on this one .  
"Do we have any leads or clues as to where Omi has been staying or any allies? "Asked Aya. Manx looked at him.   
"Yes actually we do . Our agents tracked down a former client of thiers and are bringing him here for questioning." she explained.  
  
As she had said , an hour later came the agents with the man known to the surface world as the head of a large and successful stock hold , but to the underworld , he was known as a big time Italian gambler , Giovanni Marreli.   
He was led at gunpoint by Yasha and Karosai , two rather new agents both very promising.   
They had him seated infront of us and stood behind him . We all stood around him so he had no escape.  
Yasha dimmed the lights . Karosai handed Manx a folder .  
"This is Giovanni Marreli, a heavy gambler and a known enemy to a rival company and gang , the Katelli Clan."  
Manx informed us . The middle aged man retaliated . "Im not talking!!" He spat at her and she dodged it.  
Aya or Ran or whatever frowned   
"You will treat her with respect , after all, your life is in our hands and she is our successor." he stated . We all were shocked of course, but were quickly snapped out of it when we heard the huge 'KLONK' sound Ken's jaw made when it hit the ground.  
Aya (or Ran) Fujimaya actually stood up for someone! Maybe he DID change after all. Key word being 'maybe' of course.  
Anyway, Manx continued although her tone of voice at first still had lingering shock in it.   
"As I..*ahem* as I was saying, last month Marreli here..." she stopped and looked through the file Karosai had giving her . You could tell by the unorganization of this mission that Kritiker and Manx were both worried . She usually knew all the information before explaining to us.  
"Last month Marreli had Omi and the Shwartz boy assassinate the young daughter of his rival the head of Katelli Communications , Joseph Katelli. Hers was the body found in the dumpster by that school"  
  
It seemed to me the kid had his own little organization going on. I remember that case, the girl was no more then 15 and by a school? Oh Omi...what s going on with you?  
That Shwartz kid has to know something...and this asshole isnt helping us any...  
I glanced over towards the seated suspect who was in the middle of interrogation by an extremly worried and really Bitchy Ken .  
He was asking such award-winning questions as "was it really Omi??" "Was That boy with him?" "Was he dressed warm enough??" "Did he look like he was eating right? Speak man SPEAK!!!"   
By this time Ken was shaking the guy to death and had to be held back by the two agents. Who by the way, I must say, were very cute for Kritiker agents ....er...Getting back to the point , I REALLY wanted to be out of there before Ken started really bitching . Plus I had another plan in the making. I looked at my watch 2:55 PM . Perfect. Now to slip out .  
"Guys Id love to stay and play but something has come up and I gotta split"  
I said my goodbyes , winked at the the girls , who blushed...well one of them did, the other one just frowned and shook her fist at me.(1) Whatever that meant. Jeez..honestly I loved them to death but some women just had problems.  
Anyway , upon leaving I headed for the street where I saw the kid today in hopes of meeting him on his way home from school.  
Luckily enough , my prayers were answered.  
Strolling down the street was that corrupted kid known as Nagi Naoe. I was rather happy to see that he wasnt wearing that dorky looking old school outfit anymore but a navy blue sweatshirt that was 2 sizes to big for him . He was also wearing rather low -cut skin tight jeans with two or more belts just loosely placed around his waist. He also had around his neck a heavy looking gold chain that I recognised from the picture Manx had shone us.Around his head was a blue and white bandana . Can we all say whore?? Jeez....the kid looked like something right off the street corner . I was hiding in an ally near by waiting for him to pass.  
When he did I grabbed him and pulled him into the way.  
I blocked the only way out for behind him was a dead end.  
  
"What the Fuck are you doing??!" he spat at me as he rose to his feet.  
  
I grabbed him beforehand and pinned him against the wall.  
"Listen kid, youre gonna talk and you're gonna talk now"  
  
----------------------------------------------   
Nagi POV  
  
Bah!! A kid cant even walk home from school without getting jumped !  
Well thats what I thought at first before I recognised my attacker.  
FUCK!! That Yohji guy! This means he DOES remember me..he might question me . I don't want him finding Omi, they'll take him away, and if they knew I loved him they could use it against us. ..Then again , maybe this isn't what it looks like..In the back of my mind I hoped Yohji had just turned into a street thug..Okay , it was a longshot but a kid could always hope right? Luck wasnt on my side though.  
  
"Hey Pretty boy, long time no see" he roughly pinned me against the wall behind me.  
I could have easily escaped with the use of my powers but didn't . I had to find out if he knew about Omi and I .  
  
"You know who i am right?"   
I nodded.  
"Good. I have a problem you see, he smirked as he talked, maybe you could help. I have a friend whose sorta MIA. Word is, you might where this certain someone is. Any names come to mind"  
His eyes hardened. I just stared at him with equally hard eyes. I shook my head negative. His smirk faded.   
  
" Why don't we try ..Tsukiyono Omi? "  
  
Im pretty sure my eyes flickered a glint of shock for but just for a second. I couldnt help it. It was one of those things you knew were coming but still knock you off guard upon impact. Its just , I saw them stealing my Omi away at the mention of his name.   
Unfourtunatly , he caught that glint.   
I had to say something.He couldn't know I loved Omi...just couldn't.  
  
"Listen kid, If you really cared about Omi the way I think you do, you'd let us save him" when he told me that a hundred things raced through my head, I couldnt think. I just had to make something up. Without really knowing what I was saying , I spat something stupid out. My subconcious took over.   
I smirked at him and my eyes turned black with emotionlessness .  
"...what are you talking about? I don't love Omi, ..that is what you meant right? Hes just my little toy , of course he doesnt know that"  
What? Why'd I say that?WHAT did I say?... Well what ever I said it made him mad Because he tightened his grip on me and pulled his fist back as if to punch me.  
Thinking quickly, I got control of my powers just before impact and pushed him off of me.   
He hit the wall on the opposite side of us and I kept adding more force to it to hold him in place. I pushed so hard the wall behind him began to crack and he lost his breath. Of course with so much force he couldnt inhale again so he was almost drowning in mid air. He grunted a bit and finally passed out . I smirked for real then , and carelessly took off.  
I ran as fast as I could away from there. I had to , I vant believe I said that about Omi. Thats not what I thought of him..was it? No , it couldnt be, I knew that. I d kill for Omi, die for Omi. Yes I loved him. He was my everything...everything...  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Ok shaky fist, thats me. Its something my friends and I do cause we are strange little fillys with strange little quirks and a new one every week.   
  
Babe Karosai!! We are in this one!! Sorry but this fic just squealed Cameo! And ofcourse , being the cutie pie i am . I squealed back!! I love Camoeos!! Being in fics and putting myself in fics! (Hint hint)...I love them ..well G2G.. Review babes!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE ALWAYS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. CHAPTA 6 BABY!!!!!!! All hail Queen yash...

Part 6   
Shes making me work!! ..Yes the slave driver has once again taken over our little Karosai as she cracks the whip to make me write more...thats my girl..-_- *huggles Karo-chan even if she is fic -hungry at the moment*  
Thankies to koneko..*huggles her kitty* so glad you like and because everyone loves seductive Nagi...  
Well gotta start...this one is very short though (sorry karosai babe)  
  
Nagi POV  
  
  
I ran all the way home after my incounter and didn't look back.  
  
I reached my apartment building and entered.   
It was a rather rundown looking building , only because it was on the wrong part of town.  
  
I walked up the creeky steps and passed the blood-stained corridors until I reached my flat.   
It was very clean despite its building....Well by that I mean not falling apart. Two teens lived in it. The meaning of 'clean' could only go so far.  
  
There were cloths sprawled around the floor and an uncountable number of take-out boxes all over the place and don't even get me started on what might be lingering in the sink...we REALLY need a maid....What? You think Im gonna clean it?...  
  
Anyways , I looked around after throwing my shoolbooks somewhere and realized for the first time Omi wasnt there..  
Strange, he doesn't have any classes today and there isnt any note that I can see..  
  
Suddenly my blood ran cold.   
Weiss knew about us. What if...what..if..  
  
I was heading for a nervous breakdown at this point. Hyperventilating and everything.   
Standing in the doorway trying my hardest not to freak out and think of another reason as to my lack of Omi when to arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I jumped.  
  
"Nagi, whats the matter?"  
  
Waves of relief came over me upon recognising the voice.It was just Omi...Oh Omi! Weiss hadn't taken him from me.!  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as hard as I could.  
  
"Uhh...baby..I can't breath.." at this point I was sobbing lightly.  
  
"Hey, nagi..don't cry koi,"  
  
I looked at him with eyes glazed from tears . He looked at me worriedly but waited patiently for an answer. But what could I tell him?  
I definitly could not say his former teamates were looking for him. What if he leaves me for them?  
He cant  
I need him. I need him to live. No. They cant take him. I wont give them the chance.  
  
"Why didnt you leave a note or something? I was so worried you idiot!" I scolded him.  
  
"I thought Id be back before you got home." he smiled at me and hugged me back and in his oh so innocent voice he said  
"Im sorry"  
  
And that was it, I hate it, hes just so impossible to stay mad at. So I was forced to forgive him and he kissed me.  
  
"Another mission came in today" he said as he pulled me from the doorway onto the couch and into his lap.  
  
He put his arms around my shoulders .  
"Its for next week, wanna take it?" he asked me as he kissed my neck  
  
"well, what is it?" I asked not minding at all what he was doing.  
  
"Orphens..killing..prime minister..incriminating evidence..yeah.."  
  
I giggled. The mission wasnt the only thing on his mind.  
  
"Wanna go on a date tonight?" he asked me   
"Ok " I answered simply.  
  
At that time he was kissing me with his hands inside my shirt ...sprawled on the floor..rolling around..Ill stop there...  
I love my horny Omi!!  
  
---------------------------------------   
Ken POV  
  
10 minutes ago we found Yohji unconscious in some ally way and he was just coming too.  
We had layed him on the sofa.  
  
"Huh?...what?..where am I ?..fuck, my head..and my side "murmured Yohji as he regained consiousness and rubbed his head.  
  
"What happened?" asked the ever mechanical Aya who was in his assumed position, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
  
"We found you in some ally way" I told him.  
  
"Oh yeah..the kid. I met the Shwartz kid ,tried to get info on Omis whereabouts , he kicked my ass with those powers of his."  
  
"Any leads?" asked Aya getting right to buisness.  
  
"Naw nothing, kid wasnt talking"   
Yohjis reply wasnt whole-hearted. He wasnt saying something, I could tell.   
He seemed to be thinking of something else..I wonder what..  
  
"Why'd you go without us? We could have worked together and captured him" I asked Yohji  
He just looked at me and calmly said "I had my reasons" He gave me the look that meant just drop it. So I did  
  
"Wheres Manx and the Chicks?" he asked looking around  
  
"They left with the suspect a half hour ago" I informed him.   
Aya grunted and headed for the door.  
"I have to go, we'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow" he waved going up the stairs.  
"Bye"  
  
"See ya"  
"Ken, what do you think?" Yohji asked me .   
Huh? What do I think? What am I supposed to say to that?  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About this whole thing, I mean you must have your own assumptions right?"  
I had to think on that one . "Anou...I donno..what about you?" I asked him his own question back.  
  
"Well ok, Ill tell you , Brace yourself though" he said rubbing his side where he had cracked ribs.  
  
"What i think is that Omi sorta has fallen in love with this kid " i gave him a confused look, no really , I didnt understand. Yohji sighed annoyed .  
" You see Ken-ken, some men love women and some men love other men..."  
  
And that was our conversation for atleast 20 minutes . I can say I definitly learned a lot ..er...anyways..what Yohji said made sense.Why else would Omi do such things if he wasnt influenced by love? I really wanted him to be happy but it was a terrible influence on him.  
  
"The reason I didnt tell my theory to Aya is that , Aya's all action. Hed conclude nagi as the enemy and kill him. Which would make Omi fall deeper, understand?" he was serious so I nodded and said "I do but whats our plan? I mean, I don't think we'll get through this without hurting him. Its so hard"  
  
"I don't know about that. We might be able to change Omis mind"  
  
I looked at him confused . He had something up his sleeve , wonder what....  
  
TBC!!!  
  
YEAH BABY.....yes I watch to much Austin Powers I know but I m very surprised I made it this far , I usually lose interest...anyways thanks to all that reviewed you make me very happy by reviewing, Bri, aww thankies hun glad you liked it. Everyone else REVIEW!!! After all...Us authors feed off of your reviews...that and Subway subs...mmmm..Subway... so if you cant review...send me a sub...either way Im happy.....* runs away from evil Karosai-sent E.T the alien monsters*  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Love Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. You are reading the clone of chapter 6.....

So hear I am writing Chapter 7 because Karosai bribed me....yes bribed me...  
This is simple lovy cutie fluff of Nagi and Omi's date felt like doing cuteness today so..yeah  
Well times a waisting better start before she becomes angry with me ...and if another Et comes to my house...Im shooting it with the shot gun....ATTACK MY KITTIES ATTACK!!!!..sorry...im on a Nagi / vampire high..thank God for cutie boys and horror films....  
Omi POV  
  
If there is one thing I hate...its arrends...especially going to the bank arrends...such a boring waist of time better spent with adorable boyfriends like my Nagi. After I ran My arrends we were going on a date..the first one in a long time. With all our missions lately , neither of us had time to spend together. School doesnt help either...  
  
Back to my reality, I was just thinking about how boring it is having to go to the bank and walking up the steps when something ran up my spine slowly. A chill , one that could make your hair stand on end. One that made you want to do nothing but hold the one you love and not let them go...it Frightened me . I almost grabbed my cell phone and phoned Nagi.  
Eyes.lt as if eyes were following my every move...why?.Was some one following me?   
I looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary.  
Nothing. Just the same old people doing walking down the same old road shallowly decorated by the same old dying shrubbery.   
I brushed it off realizing I must have looked like a fool standing in the door way for so long. I entered the bank.  
  
Hours later finishing my chores and exiting the Italian restaurant (1) which I had made reservations at. And i got that bone-chilling feeling again. I looked around to once again find no one. Looking up I noticed a small security camera. I sighed . Of course that was probably it. Oi I need a vacation , my assassin qualities are always on edge.   
Strange though , I wondered why I had felt this way because of the small glint of an every day security camera..  
Frowning in confusion , I looked at my watch. Dammit!!Late!! Nagi's gonna kill me!   
I quickly started home thinking of how I promised Nagi this time we'd be on time..Oh well , it's a good thing im already ready, Hurrying , I forgot any feeling of insecurity.  
  
Nagi POV  
  
  
Yay!! Im so happy ! Its been a long time since I've been able to spend time with Omi  
WE wern't going to do much tonight, I already knew that. Just spend time together. Omi is that kind of person.He needs human contact , unlike me, who before I met Omi would rather have a route canal than have someone hanging over me all over me...lovinly..yuck!  
  
Anyways Omi should be home soon.  
  
Walking into the living room , I was completely ready. I was wearing a brown T-shirt and underneth it a black , long-sleeved skin tight turtle neck. I was also wearing tight fitting blue jeans and an Ivory colored belt.  
Around My neck was a golden chain with a ruby crucifix on it.Omi had gotten it for my birthday.   
  
I was standing in the middle of the room playing with my ear ring. Omi had pestered me to get one and I gave in ..despite the infection I got from the damned thing.-_-  
Finally getting the small dangly piece of Jewelry in my ear, Omi walked in.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
  
"Yup"  
"Where are we going?"I asked as I pounced him in an embrace. He was already ready to go which was a good thing, considering he was usually always late.   
He was wearing that white coat of his along with a bandana around his neck(as seen in Ep.10).   
He always looked soooo cute.!  
After kissing me we left. I was happy.   
Since we had awhile before our dinner reservation , we went for a walk.  
He was acting odd though. Every once in awhile, I'd glance at him and he'd be looking around cautiously , like he did when we had a mission. I looked around the small park in which we had only killed somebody a week ago in. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Why was he acting this way? Doesnt he know that I'd protect him no matter what? ...But what if he knows something..what if Weiss had contacted him?...  
  
"O..Omi?...I.." I had lost the breath to finish.  
  
"Huh?..whats the matter Nagi?" he asked me as my words knocked him out of his paranoid gaze.Unfourtunatly he also knocked me off guard aswell. Exactly what was I going to tell him?  
  
"Umm...well..You do know I love you right?"  
  
He looked puzzled. Probably trying to figure out why I was asking such stupid questions.  
  
"Yes ..and I love you.."  
  
"And you know I'll protect you right?"  
I had to ask him that . He was kind of scaring me looking so cautious. He had to be hiding something..  
His gaze softened a bit when I asked him this . He smiled.  
"Aww..of course I know..and I know that if you were ever in danger that Id die for you...hmm , I really love you Nagi."  
He hugged me and buried his head in my shoulder. I hugged him back, quickly forgetting my troubles in the warmth of his body.  
Of course there's nothing wrong, Omi doesnt keep things from me , he would tell me. So I smiled my smile only meant for Omi and we continued on our walk with my arm hooked around his.  
  
We must have been walking for awhile because before we knew it, we had ending up at some shore side.   
It smelled like fish...ick.I didnt really like the Sea side because well..growing up on the streets means surviving , and surviving means you cant waist time on leisures like learning how to swim ..I wasnt fond of water. Omi loved it though. He said that in the Summer he was going to teach me how..yeah right, like ta see him try.   
  
He sat on a rock not far from the crashing waves and motioned for me to sit beside him. He just stared into the Sea. I watched him.   
Although i couldnt stand water, or the beach , I liked Omi...He looked so beautiful out here. The wind softly blowing his fine hair around his face while the Sea foam floated around his body in small droplets. I could just stare at him forever , he was so pretty. Suddenly his beautiful, innocent state turned into a devilish smirk..  
  
"Hey Nagi...Wanna go for a swim?"  
  
I froze. He knew I couldnt swim!!Bastard!  
"...you know I cant ..swi..ack!!"  
He wrapped his arms around me and began giggling maniacally.  
I tried fighting him as best as I could. Pushing his arms off...it wasnt working. He already had me pulled off the rock and half-way towards the water."noooo..Omi STOP!!" I yelled at him half-laughing thinking he was only joking. He was laughing and definitely was not joking. I realized that when my feet were in the water..  
  
"Omi stop it you dumb ass baka!!" I yelled at him.  
He almost got me in when I wriggled out of his grasp and escaped.   
I ran through the water , back on the sand and kicked it up as I ran from him. He chased me. I yelled half laughing, I love playing with Omi ..even if it does involve water.  
Unfourtunatly...I m not very fast . He was almost caught up with me when I jumped Upon some large rocks that were leading into the water.Man I m stupid. Why the hell did I take this way . Sure take the route that lead to a dead end and the only way off is to jump into the all loving sea...Grrr I hate Omi.  
  
Like I had predicted , he took this opportunity to block my way off these rocks of death. And he of course tackled me.  
He lifted me By putting his arms around my waist and proudly yelled out to whoever might have been out there.  
  
"I CAUGHT A NAGI!!"  
He laughed and then began to lose balance. Oh great guess what was to come next..  
  
He was now hoping on one foot trying to balance out both our weights...but of course couldnt.   
"Whoa...whoa...ack..Oh jeez AHHHH"  
SPLASH  
And we both fell into my arch enemy , the Sea. But before we did my eyes caught sight of someone about a kilometre down the beach from us. They were playing Soccer and looked really fimiliar . Before I could get a good enough look...we landed in the water.   
Omi was laughing hysterically while I was struggling to keep my head above water.  
  
"OMMMI!!!! I c.*cough* cant swim!!!" I gasped through mouthfuls of Sea water.He just looked at me  
  
  
"Umm..Nagi...just sit up"  
  
Oh...I did as he said...Ok so maybe my arch enemy was only 2feet deep but you could tell it was just waiting for me to put my guard down...  
  
I looked angrily at Omi. Ok so I wasnt truly angry at him but Now we were all wet. So much for dinner , we couldnt go in like this and it was to late to go change so I was sorta mad at him.   
I crossed my arms and pouted. Water splashed as I did so. That made me angrier.   
  
"That was so fun wasnt it Nagi?..Nagi?..aww come on, I was just playing with ya...."  
  
He crawled over to me and cuddled me ..like a puppy would after you scolded it for chewing your favourite shoes.  
I pushed him away and splashed him with water. He splashed me back.   
This game went on for a while and I actually began to have ..f..f..fun(there I said it) in the water. Then I noticed whoever it was I saw was running toward us. Dammit.   
Omi had his back to him so he couldn't see. He was still throwing water and giggling.   
I squinted my eyes only to have my biggest fear come true. He was a Weiss. The jock. Must have thought we were just kids fooling around and fell. Probably checking to see if we were ok. .  
Before the guy could completly come into sight , I grabbed my soaking Omi and ran for it,pulling him by his wrist.  
I ran as fast as my wet self could.   
  
"Nagi..whats going on?..slow down..."i heard him call from behind me.  
I didnt look back , I couldnt. I just kept running. Holding on to Omi for dear life.  
  
TBC  
  
  
(1) yes if you havent guessed by now...i love Italy..I hope to move there someday for awhile...Italy...i love it  
Ooooh scary..the date from hell...well can you blame him, if you couldnt swim then you wouldnt be to chummy with the water either...  
Anyway...Karosai.....I wrote it...you owe me a little something....MAWAHAHAHAHAHa....the tables have turned...  
Well review you cutie people...and Bri aww hunny, thanks for the great words i love ya *huggles*  
  
hope you enjoyed this part!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love always~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. hey kids!!! its yasha's birthday!!give m...

Hi kids, sorry for the wait for this one but I've been really sick , to the point of not being able to move. Not a FUN THING. But I'm slightly better now and working on more projects actually ..so if you actually like my tellings of stories then there will be more Omi/Naginess to follow...also ..guess whose birthday is on Monday, may 20?.....if you guessed yasha kazuki..you're right!! Its my birthday yayayayayayayayayayayay! ..presents...cake...party..yeah I still have birthday parties gotta problem?....so wish the kid happy birthday folks!!! Yep Im one year closer to being out of this terrible yet lovable rut known as adolesence...Happy (and yet sad)me!!..but i still have a few years to go....*sighs*  
  
Part....8 i think  
  
  
  
  
Omi POV  
  
  
  
I didn't think Nagi was THAT mad.  
I didnt mean to ruin our date. I just couldnt resist when he has such a rediculous fear of the water.   
  
  
But he was indeed angry with me for he dragged me ..well took off with me quite rapidly for our apartment and never said a single word the whole time.  
  
  
Upon arriving at our apt. we were both out of breath. For some reason , Nagi insisted on running the entire way home.  
He slammed the door behind us and proceeded on locking the many latches we had on it. Then leaned up against the door , huffing and still wet.  
  
  
"Nagi?...whats going on?..are you mad?..I am sorry ...talk to me, nagi!" I pleaded with him, he just looked at me.  
  
  
There was something about it though, his gaze. Those eyes. He didnt look angry at all. Frightened. He looked scared. Did the water terrify him that much?  
He was ghostly pale.   
  
  
"Nagi..I didnt think it would scare you that much..Im so sorry." I apoligized to him some more.  
  
  
I leaned in to him and hugged him tightly. Hopefully reashuring him that he was safe. He was lightly shivering in my arms.   
I wasnt sure if it was a reaction to fear or cold.   
Thats when I realized we were both soaking wet!  
  
  
I was still wet when I whispered into his ear, not feeling as if I had apoligized enough.. I felt so bad, he was terrified!  
  
  
"Im so sorry Nagi, Come on, you're freezing, you have to get out of those wet cloths. I really am sorry , I feel so bad ,please stop shivering. I 'll make it up to you, I promise..I-" I was continuing my apoligy when he cut me off...I think. He murmured something under his breath so quietly, I didnt quite catch it.  
  
  
"Its not that.." I ..Im pretty sure thats what he said.  
Its not what? Before I could ask , he pulled away and seemed to put on another face. He seemed to have forgotten his previous state and acting like nothing happened, nothing was said.   
  
  
"You're right, we should change...don't want to catch a cold." he said matter-of-factly.   
  
He smiled his smile. It was small but Nagi had only started smiling when he fell in love, or so he said. He also told me at first not to expect much on the facial expession front so I was very proud of his progress.  
  
Suddenly he got another one of his evil glints in his eye. He pushed me roughly against the wall and looked at me with hard eyes.  
  
"..But you STILL owe me a date.!" he said sternly.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"Sure , whatever you say baby."  
  
I told him. Then i remembered his previous mood.  
  
"Nagi, what did you ..mean."  
  
"Huh?...what are you talking about Omi?" He gave me an innocent look that changed to a slightly saddened look upon remembering.   
  
"Oh it was nothing, I just.."  
  
He cut himself off  
"Don't worry about it" he assured me pulling both of his shirts off at once revealing the smooth creamy skin of his torso.  
  
Still, it seemed like something bothered him but he was intitled to his own privacy and he didnt have to tell me if he did not want to.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're ok.."  
  
"Hey, Im with you arent I? " he said smiling.  
  
"Now you go and call that restaurant. If we cant go out, might as well order and , also Im not in the mood to eat what you attempt to cook so.."  
  
"Hey be nice" I told him.  
  
"And why exactly do I have to phone them?" I asked him with mock annoyance.  
  
"Because I'm taking a shower." He told me turning on a heal and heading for the washroom.  
  
I sighed in defeat and grabbed the telephone. He was going to be difficult tonight.   
I'll tell you this, he's not fun in one of his kiss-my-ass,- I -don't-give-a-damn-,-make-life-hard-for-omi moods.  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, I noticed the abandoned document with a light shade of dust covering its surface.  
I guess we forgot about it . It had the information for our latest mission and that was coming up soon. I figured we should start planning it.  
One thing about us our missions never fail and we always work the best together, even on short notice such as now.  
  
I looked through it , skimming the pages. Then setting the folder down, I turned my direction down the hall were the washroom was, the sound of water falling and steam coming from the have closed door meant that nagi had already started his shower.  
  
"Nagi, when you're done we have to plan for that mission I told you about...Nagi?"  
He obviously couldn't here me , for he did not answer, that or he was just ignoring me out of the pure evilness of his heart.  
I sighed , but quickly recovered upon thinking of a little scheme.  
  
If he didn't want to listen to me from out here, I'd just have to talk to him in there! I giggled silently at my little plot. I needed a shower anyway.  
  
Once again disregarding the file , I chucked it aside and headed in pursuit, to the washroom .   
Entering the room, I quickly undressed and watched the blurry figure of my Nagi as he washed himself.The sound of the water running must have drowned out the sound of my entry for he didnt notice me yet.  
  
I silently crawled into the shower and quickly wrapped my arms around his wet tummy. He jumped a bit not realizing who exactly it was that interrupted his peaceful shower.   
  
He must have figured it out because he turned around smiling....slightly .  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked me. He was trying to be angry but it looked forced. His lips trembled trying to stay a frown but giving into the cute little smirk he always gave me. I kissed his bottom lip.   
  
  
"Nags, remember that mission ? We have to start planning for it" I told him what i had earlier attempted shouting.  
  
  
"..aww...now?...but I m having to much fun.." He purred as he grabbed the soap and started lathering it against my body. Whatever resentment he held against me earlier must have vanished..or atleast I hope.   
  
  
" Regrettably , yes we should do it now " I grabbed the shampoo bottle and proceeded to put a small portion into my hand and then running that hand through Nagi's hair "But hey, we can do two things at once right ?"   
He giggled and began nuzzling my neck.   
  
"So whats this thing about? What do we have to do exactly?" he breathed against my neck.   
  
  
It took me awhile to remember what exactly he was talking about, Nagi was to distracting for his own good...not that I thought that was a bad thing...  
  
  
  
"Well from what I understand theres an election coming up and the two parties for minister og peace are ver competitive with each other, going to any length to destroy the other" I began to explain  
  
He cocked his head to the side "So much for Peace" he murmured.  
  
  
"Yeah, anyways, the current Minister, one of the competitors, is our client and just so happens to have a dirty little secret that if his rival reveals it, which he plans to do , could as he put it tear his entire life to pieces"  
  
  
"His life is meaningless to me , so what s his secret?" Nagi shrugged .  
  
  
"Well it seems years back he cheated on his wife and had a child. He says if such information got out he'd be ruined. Killing off his rival would be too obvious so he wants us to off the kid so we destroy the evidence "  
  
  
"So thats it? Kill the little bastard?" asked nagi who seemed more interested on scrubbing every inch of me .  
  
"Basically yes but he wants no witnesses so he wants the entire orphanage the kid resides to be destroyed "  
  
  
Nagi looked up at me excitedly smirking  
  
"Does that mean we get to use...my powers?" he asked beaming   
  
"Yup"  
  
"YAY!!" he hugged me tightly , he barely ever got to use his powers these days other then little things around home.  
  
"So how are we gonna go about it?"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ken POV  
  
  
  
  
It was strange , I suddenly had the picture of those strange kids yesterday who took off when they spotted me.  
  
Why'd they run? I was only going to check to make sure they didnt hurt themselves falling off the rocks.   
  
After telling Yohji about it he told me it was foolish to be upset, and they probably ran because they were doing drugs or something, then he went on about how bad todays teens have gotten . At that point I just ignored him to think of Omi . I miss him so much. Hell for a minute there I thought one of those kids were omi. I really missed him.  
  
I sighed. Omi. All this searching and we still hadnt any traces to where he might be. I was sitting on the sofa in the koneko basement in my pyjamas trying to use a laptop computer and failing miserably , I wasnt cut out for the computer genius type..Bah...I missed Omi.  
  
Suddenly I was knocked out of my self pity by Yohji who stormed down the stairs yelling.   
  
  
"GET DRESSED KEN WERE ON THE MOVE!!"  
He yelled . I cluelessly asked why.  
  
  
"Well you know the evil Italian guy? well he really doesnt like this other guy who is Omis next client and spilled all this info about what he knows on the mission that this latest has giving them. "  
  
  
"How do you know hes telling the truth?" I asked hopelessly. Yohji frowned  
  
  
"C'mon Ken. I mean this is the only break we've gotten, please don't bring my hopes down, I mean its worth a shot right?"   
  
He actually made sense. I pondered for awhile and decided he was right. WE had nothing to lose, after all..  
  
  
  
"All right...whats the plan?"  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
What ...a plot?....yes astonashing but true...I actually have something remotely close to a plot going on...amazing...  
Well I hoped yall enjoyed folks...if youre even still reading...guys?..ya there?HELLLLLOOOOO?  
  
Review peeps! *runs off with party hats and pinata Omi to her lil birthday party* ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GODS OF BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!! 


	9. Bah! nagi look out!..Vent monster! oh w...

Hi everybody, Im very sorry I made you guys wait again ..very ,very sorry but I HAVE another excuse and if you must kill someone , kill the evil french councilors at Camp Hell-hole. Thats where I ve been all this time , the stupid school sent our entire class on a trip to French camp for a week to 'reward ' us for being smart and well, lets just say Im gonna need therapy for a long time coming...*shudders* Well thats what I was up to how bout you guys ?....  
I must say thank you to Karosai...she was the only one who wished me a happy birthday...*sniff* thanks babe...*sniff*  
  
Well now its off to write this fic..oh and please tell if you liked it ...not many reviews the last Chapter so I dunno if you guys like or hate or want something changed ..so please tell . Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Nagi POV  
  
  
  
I looked at my watch for the millionth time that night 9:27 pm . Great . I still had 13 minutes to wait in these creepy air ducts till the start of this mission .   
  
  
Omi had already gone ahead to keep an eye on the target while I stayed here and planted explosives .   
  
On the rare occasions that my powers fail to work, it was always good to have a back up to destroy all evidence of us being there. We could never be to careful.   
  
There. Finished the last one .  
I carefully menovered myself around the bombs that I left in the air ducts behind me as I crawled my way through.   
Although I knew that my wiring should be foo;-proof, I could never be to confident .   
Hand to hand battle was dangerous but if we were going to be on our own , Omi and I had to learn to fight like our former teammates did.   
Usually when we had fought with them, both of us were the brain behind the operation and our team was the brawn .   
That had to change when we left for independence.   
WE both had to learn how to fight using bare hands, explosives and different weapons although Omi still sometimes used his trademark darts and crossbow.  
Im proud to say that I can actually fight now , Im sure if Schu was here , he'd be down right impressed.  
  
  
I looked at my watch again 9:35.   
I suppose its time I meet up with Omi .   
Crawling again through the dark and dusty air ducts I begin to pick something up on my communicator.  
I stopped my trek with an inquisitive and alert look on my face.   
Why so alert? Well it would have been normal if I hadnt Known that Omi 's communicator was broken.   
Just before coming here , we noticed it stopped working and were going to reschedule the mission when Omi said we'd probably be fine And wouldn't need it. I was mentally cursing Omi for that.   
  
Hoping that it was nothing , I reluctantly signaled in to where the crackle of words were coming from.  
I kept on the move aswell , wanting to find omi as quickly as possible. Thats when I heard it  
  
  
"Balinese to Siberian do you read"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your coming up to the target, get ready"  
  
"Roger that"  
  
  
And then I froze. Weiss. They had found us. And one of them was on our tail.  
Great just fucking great. They're after Omi , I just know it.They're going to take him away from me and Ill never see him again.I bet thats who they were talking about. My baby Omi. Well they cant , I can't let them take away the only person that has ever mattered to me in my life. I 'll die first.  
  
Suddenly I started moving again, a sadistic smile on my lips. No, they'll die first.  
  
My mission was to get to Omi before they did.  
I picked up my pace, almost galloping through the vents in my determination to save my koi  
So many thoughts raced through my mind.   
Why were they after him?  
Did they know about him ?  
Did they know about us?  
Did they want to kill him?  
  
SMACK! In my question-mind overlap , I didnt notice the figure in front of me until I ran right into it!  
  
Knocked back by the force, I took a few seconds to catch my bearings and try and figure out what I ran into but   
before I totally regained balance a huge hand with fierce tiger claws was pressing up against my neck.Great.  
  
Instinctively, my powers kicked in and pushed the advancing man off of me and sent him sliding down the vent a bit.   
I heard him shout out profanities in frustration as he tried to get ahold of himself and come after me.   
  
With just a little bit of fear, my assassin features kicked in and I started in the opposite direction through the vent.   
Behind me I heard his voice , barely a whisper . He must have been using the communicator. Unfortunately , I must have lost his signal for I could no longer hear him through mine.   
In my frantic escape I turned through the twists of the vents and finally found a break. There was an opening. A way out which was good because that weiss guy was practically right behind me.   
  
I quickly menouvered myself around the latch and opened it. About 12 feet to the ground. I jumped it , using my powers to break my fall.   
Looking around I ran a bit down the halls. They were dark on this wing , must have been lights out for the little brats, which was good for the shadows hid me well just incase someone did come my way.  
  
Sneaking with cat-like stealth I krept into one of the rooms and quietly closed the door behind me.  
My back positioned to facing the door, I looked around . Finding the darkness to blinding and not being brave enough to turn on the lights, I out stretched my powers feeling around for human presence.  
  
Nothing. Thats when it hit me.  
  
Filled with anger and the final hope that perhaps my powers were wrong , I searched for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. The beds were bare.  
"FUCK!" Was all I could say. I was so angry .   
This whole mission was a set-up. They must have evacuated the stupid kids and set up diversions before we arrived .  
  
I fell to my knees and just stared at the ground. It was over , they probably already had my dear Omi and were coming after me to get rid of me for good . Nothing left to do now but wait.  
  
I sat there and moved my legs to sit where I could be hugging them. I lay my fore-head against my knee caps and just wait there.  
  
  
Thats when felt the cold metal wire wrap around my neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Omi POV   
Fuck. where the hell was he?   
WE were supposed to meet 5 minutes ago.   
Normally I wasnt this worried but the communicator was broken and I didnt know what was up with him. He could have fallen and gotten hurt or caught by one of the supervisors. No I shouldn t think like that. It would take a lot to get Nagi, my love was stronger then most people gave him credit.  
  
I had been waiting in a storage closet down by the cafeteria and decided that now would be a good time to start the mission .   
We always planned that if one of us was late for the other to go ahead and begin so I stuck with the plan.   
Besides, looking at the food these kids had to eat was making me sick.. Noone should be forced to eat processed beef thats scooped out of a bucket* Blech!  
  
I stealthily tip-toed out of the clodet and made a B-line for the hall way.   
  
The boy's dormitory was on my side of the building while Nagi was on the other side by the girl's.  
As I skulked through to the room our target was in , I silently prayed that my Nagi was okay. Not that praying would help me.I smiled a bit at that thought.   
To love someone like Nagi would mean giving part of your soul away which left you feeling dirty and jaded but I'd do it all again if it would make him happy.   
  
I stepped into the room , but with my eyes adapted to the dark already I realised something right off the bat. The beds were empty.  
Suddenly my mind started working and everything fell into place. It was a trap....Nagi!  
  
All of a sudden, cutting through the eerie silence..I heard a gun shot.  
  
"NAGI!!!"  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Mwahahahahaha yep I left it with a cliff hanger!!!  
And Im holding it ransome. I wont continue until I get a substantial amount of reviews XP so peeps if you wanna know what happens then review ! Im sure I'll probably be hated for doing this but Oh well I'll take my chances and lock my doors when I go to bed . ^.^  
  
Well I hope though, that you enjoyed that and remember that I love you all and ..umm...stay away from french Camp!!  
*Yeah the bucket s of meat ..I had to put that in cause that s what they fed us at camp...it was gross...terrible...Im now scarred for life ...oh the horror..!~.~ 


End file.
